


El Sujeto del traje rojo (AKA Santa Claus)

by BlueVelvetSociopath



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Big Brother Mycroft, Christmas, Friendship, Gen, Kid John, Kid Sherlock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvetSociopath/pseuds/BlueVelvetSociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El pequeño Sherlock Holmes no cree en Santa Claus –demasiado ridículo para ser cierto-, pero se llevará una sorpresa cuando se encuentre en la sala de estar a un sujeto con traje rojo, barba y un saco en su hombro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Sujeto del traje rojo (AKA Santa Claus)

**Author's Note:**

> Un poco de Kid!Lock? :3

— Por favor, John. — Bufó Sherlock, cruzando sus pequeños brazos llenos de masilla sobre su pecho y torciendo la boca en una mueca de lo más curiosa y chistosa. — ¿Cómo puedes creer que un sujeto que vive en el polo norte, que tiene un trineo con renos voladores y reparte juguetes, puede ser real?

John arrugó su pequeña nariz; una mancha de masilla adornaba su mejilla. No importaba qué tan listo fuera su amigo, él estaba seguro de que Santa Claus existía, además, no veía el por qué sus padres le mentirían sobre aquel supuesto hombre vestido de rojo.

— Mi hermana Harriet dice que en realidad existe. — Replicó, con toda la inocencia y dulzura que posee un niño de 4 años. — Además, ¿cómo puedes explicar que haya regalos al día siguiente? — Agregó.

Sherlock rodó sus cromáticos ojos, exhalando el aire como si realmente estuviera enojado. A veces se sentía un poco mal por el hecho de que John creyese en absolutamente todo lo que le dijeran, incluso en la tan macabra hada de los dientes; ¿qué clase de ser oscuro gusta de llevarse los dientes de los niños? Se pasó una mano por sus adorables rizos, manchándolos de masilla y suspiró.

— Aún no sé quién deja los regalos bajo el árbol, pero te aseguro que no se trata de ningún sujeto con renos voladores. — Dijo, volviendo a hundir sus dedos en el montón de masilla sobre la mesita frente a ellos.

John no objetó más, limitándose a sonreír e hundir sus manos en la masilla al igual que Sherlock, quien le sonrió de regreso antes de lanzarle una pequeña bola de masilla en el pecho.

— ¡Ouch! — Chilló John, sobándose el pecho y tratando de retirar la masilla que se había quedado pegada en su ropa.

Sherlock había comenzado a reír como nunca en su corta vida lo había hecho, pues antes de que la familia Watson se mudase a la casa de junto, Sherlock había sido un niño muy solitario. Tenía a su hermano mayor Mycroft, pero desde que había comenzado a estudiar en la universidad, era muy rara la ocasión en la que le veía.

La risa de Sherlock fue remplazada por un chillido causado por una bola de masilla que fue a parar a su rostro, la buena puntería de John nunca fallaba.

— ¡Oye! — Espetó, acariciando su mejilla izquierda, sintiendo como sus dedos se manchaban de masilla. — Eso me dolió… — Miró a John mientras rozaba la piel aterciopelada bajo sus dedos.

John realmente se sintió mal por haberle hecho daño, cruzó su cuerpo por sobre la pequeña mesa, manchándose aún más con la masilla, y abrazó a Sherlock.

— Perdón, no volveré a hacerlo. — Dijo. — Lo prometo.

Sherlock se quedó quieto y sorprendido por la acción de John, pero unos segundos después correspondió el abrazo. El corto y dorado cabello de John le hacía cosquillas en la mejilla, haciéndole olvidar el supuesto dolor que en realidad no había sentido.   

— Aww… mírense. — Dijo Wanda, observando con dulzura a los pequeños en la sala de estar.

Sherlock se apartó rápidamente, girándose a ver a su madre y la amplia sonrisa que tenía en su rostro. John no pudo hacer más que lucir imposiblemente adorable, pues sus mejillas se habían sonrojado tan pronto como la madre de Sherlock había entrado a la sala.

— Les traje un poco de pastel de chocolate. — Anunció Wanda, inclinándose para depositar dos platos al lado de todo el desastre que Sherlock y John habían hecho.

— Yo no quiero. — Dijo Sherlock, haciendo una mueca al mirar la rebanada de pastel. Volvió a hundir sus dedos en la masilla y comenzó a crear un pequeño barco con ella.

John no dijo palabra alguna; no a diario podía disfrutar del delicioso pastel de chocolate que la mamá de Sherlock cocinaba. Tomó la pequeña cuchara que Wanda le ofreció y comenzó a degustar el exquisito postre.

— Mmm… ¡está delicioso! — Dijo, relamiéndose los labios.

Sherlock lo miró con curiosidad, olvidándose por completo del pequeño barco que estaba haciendo. Observó que su madre hizo amago de retirar el otro plato de sobre la mesa y la detuvo de inmediato.

— Creo que… si quiero un poco de pastel. — Declaró.

Wanda sonrió y le entregó el plato y la cuchara. Antes de regresar de nuevo a lo que hacía, acarició los cabellos de Sherlock y luego los de John, sonriendo por lo lindos que se veían los dos. Habían hecho un desastre en toda la sala, pero ya se encargaría de limpiar todo cuando los pequeños tomasen una siesta.

* * *

 

Sherlock no había tocado absolutamente nada de su cena, sólo había estado jugando con el tenedor. La tarde jugando con John había sido magnífica, habían terminado manchándose el rostro con chocolate y después habían comenzado a jugar a los piratas. Sherlock quería que John se quedase a cenar y por fin conociera a Mycroft, pero ninguna de las dos cosas se iba a poder hacer. Juliette fue a recoger a John poco después de que se quedasen dormidos, pues debía llevarlo a casa y prepararle para la fiesta que darían por navidad. Sherlock aún tenía la esperanza de pasar la navidad con Mycroft, pero cuando le preguntó a su madre a qué hora llegaría, su madre le explicó que no pasaría la navidad con ellos porque sus tíos le habían invitado a quedarse en su casa.

— Cariño, debes comer algo. — Dijo Wanda, observando con preocupación la triste expresión de Sherlock.

— No tengo hambre… — Replicó Sherlock, abandonando el tenedor al lado de su plato. — ¿Puedo retirarme a mi habitación? — Preguntó, mirando a su madre, luego a su padre.

Ambos asintieron y Sherlock apartó con cuidado la silla que lo mantenía encerrado contra la mesa. Subió a su habitación y tomó de la estantería uno de los libros de detectives que tanto le gustaban. Agradeció que sus padres no quisieran dar una fiesta por ser navidad, pues sinceramente no quería tener que pasar toda la noche rodeado de sus tías, quienes no habrían parado de apretujarle las mejillas hasta hacerlas doler.

Subió con cuidado a su cama y se metió bajo las sábanas. Extrajo una pequeña linterna de debajo de su almohada y la encendió, aluzando con ella las líneas de texto del libro que había elegido para esa noche. Su lectura no duró mucho, pues con la exhaustiva actividad de la tarde y el hecho de no volverse a dormir cuando la mamá de John había ido a recogerle, Sherlock no pudo evitar quedarse dormido, con su mejilla derecha contra una de las páginas del libro. La linterna había quedado encendida y aluzaba el costado izquierdo de su rostro, pero aquello no parecía perturbar su profundo sueño.

El rugir de su estómago le despertó a media noche, encontrándose con el ya tan conocido silencio que llenaba la casa y su habitación. Debió hacerle caso a su madre cuando le había dicho que terminase su comida, pero no era momento de lamentarse. Parpadeó un par de veces al abrir los ojos, encontrándose con que la molesta luz de la linterna le daba de lleno en la cara. Se levantó con cuidado y notó con enojo que la página del libro en la que se había quedado dormido estaba mojada por su saliva.

Abandonó la cama de un salto, encontrándose con el frío suelo bajo sus pies. Abrió con cuidado la puerta de su habitación, queriendo evitar que sus padres se despertasen. Caminó por el pasillo y bajó las escaleras que le llevarían a la sala de estar, en donde el árbol de navidad brillaba en todo su esplendor. Ignoró por completo la exagerada luz que irradiaba el árbol y se encaminó a la cocina, donde abrió como pudo el frigorífico, sólo para encontrarse con comida que forzosamente debía ser calentada en la estufa. Arrugó la nariz al buscar y encontrarse sólo con el resto del pastel que su madre había cocinado. A John le había gustado y a él también, pero si comía de ese pastel en ese momento, su madre se enojaría mucho con él.

Entonces, un sonido de algo cayendo al suelo llamó su atención. Se quedó en silencio y cerró con cuidado la puerta del frigorífico, extinguiendo toda luz en la cocina. Dudó en si debía gritar para llamar a sus padres o aventurarse él mismo a investigar, como ese detective del que tanto leía. Armándose de valor y cerrando sus pequeñas manos en puños, se aventuró a caminar de regreso a la sala de estar. 

La alta figura que se movía alrededor del árbol se detuvo por completo, percatándose de que el pequeño Sherlock le observaba fijamente. En ese momento, Sherlock agradeció que la luz del árbol fuese suficiente, pues de lo contrario no habría podido ver el rojo traje de la alta figura; el saco guindando de su hombro y esa inconfundible barba, tan blanca como la nieve. Se quedó congelado por un momento, no sabiendo exactamente lo que debía hacer, pero algo llamó aún más su atención, pues en una de las manos del sujeto de traje rojo había una galleta a medio comer. Sin duda su madre las había dejado ahí, siguiendo con la costumbre de dejarle galletas y un vaso de leche a aquel extraño que entraba en las casas ajenas y sin permiso alguno.

La alta figura se llevó rápidamente la galleta a la boca y con el dedo índice pidió silencio, lo cual no era del todo necesario, pues lejos de estar asustado, Sherlock estaba más bien en su inconfundible modo detectivesco.

— ¿Quién eres? — Preguntó Sherlock, seguro de que aquel sujeto de traje rojo era seguramente un ladrón.

— ¿Como que quién soy? — Replicó el sujeto, indignado. — Soy Santa Claus, ¿acaso no me conoces, niño?

Para sorpresa de Sherlock, la voz del sujeto sonó extrañamente familiar. Hizo de lado su expresión de sorpresa y frunció el ceño.

— Si eres Santa Claus, — Comenzó, cruzándose de brazos. — ¿en dónde está tu trineo y tus renos? — Agregó, sagazmente.

El sujeto pareció sorprenderse por las palabras de Sherlock, pero rápidamente contestó: — Los he dejado cerca de aquí. No podía traerlos conmigo hasta este lugar. — Explicó. 

Sherlock, como era de esperarse, no creyó ni una palabra sobre aquello. Frunció una vez más el ceño y dio un paso hacia el frente.

— ¿Qué le has traído a John? — Inquirió, desafiante.

El sujeto frunció el ceño, permitiendo a su vez que Sherlock se percatase de que la barba de aquel sujeto definitivamente no hacía juego con el color ligeramente rojizo de sus cejas, sin tomar en cuenta los cabellos rojizos que asomaban bajo el gorro rojo.

— ¿A quién? — Replicó el sujeto.

— A mi mejor amigo John. — Explicó, dando otro paso hacia el frente. — Si en realidad eres Santa Claus, debes saber qué es lo que John te ha pedido que le trajeras.  

— Yo… no puedo decirlo. — Dijo, tratando de oculta lo que a Sherlock le pareció una sonrisa. — Pero como se ha portado bien, le he traído lo que me pidió.

Sherlock desvió su mirada a espaldas del sujeto, percatándose de que bajo su árbol no había aún ningún regalo.

— ¿Por qué no hay regalos bajo nuestro árbol? — Preguntó, mirándolo fijamente. Esta vez, con la distancia que había acortado, era capaz de percatarse también que los ojos del sujeto le resultaban igual de familiares que su voz.

— Porque justo ahora iba a dejarlos, pero tú me has interrumpido. — Explicó, llevando hacia el frente el saco, haciendo amago de extraer algo.

Sherlock lo observó atentamente, preguntándose qué es lo que el sujeto iba a extraer de aquel saco; él no había pedido nada. Sus ojos se ensancharon y brillaron cuando el sujeto le permitió observar su regalo. Un cráneo que perfectamente podría pasar por uno real, con un listón rojo que lo envolvía le fue entregado. Sherlock lo tomó con cuidado, impresionado por el increíble parentesco que tenía con un cráneo real, no es como si en realidad supiera como lucía uno, pero él sabía que lo era. Inspeccionó con cuidado las cuencas de sus ojos y los dientes.

— Es el cráneo de un delincuente muy malo, un detective lo atrapó y eso fue lo único que quedó de él. — Explicó el sujeto, sonriendo ante la maravillada mirada de Sherlock. — ¿Te gusta? — Preguntó.

Sherlock asintió enérgicamente, sosteniendo con cuidado el cráneo. Aquellas palabras, el regalo y el ciertamente raro traje de tres piezas que usaba aquel sujeto, no hicieron más reafirmar lo que había descubierto.

— Ahora ve a dormir, anda. — Le apuró el sujeto. — No puedes ver los demás regalos que tengo que dejar bajo el árbol.

Sherlock sonrió y comenzó a caminar en dirección a las escaleras, llevando consigo el cráneo. El sujeto se giró sin asegurarse de que Sherlock había terminado de subir las escaleras; había algo más que había llamado su atención y sin duda la atención de su estómago. Tomó otra de las galletas que había en el plato sobre una mesita, y justo cuando estaba a punto de llevársela a la boca, un pequeño brazo se aferró a su cintura.

— Gracias, Mycroft. — Susurró Sherlock, abrazándose con fuerza a él.

Mycroft sonrió ampliamente, revolviendo los cabellos de su hermano.

— Feliz navidad, Sherlock.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic está inspirado en una hermosa imagen que me encontré :3  
> Les dejo el link para que la vean n.n  
> https://67.media.tumblr.com/faa96ebf8280ba6a9aeba0ad76d1234d/tumblr_mwugxoyYtT1rpondno1_1280.jpg  
> Espero que les haya gustado y tengan un estupendo día :D  
> Cualquier comentario es bien recibido n.n  
> Bye bye ~


End file.
